At Sixes and Seventeens
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Kaoru has lived by the rule that Hikaru's happiness always comes first; however, after a magical mishap, this may not entirely be possible anymore (being rewritten, please bear with me)
1. Sweet nothings aint so sweet

_It's funny, how a child's reaction to one thing is so dramatic. And it differs so much to how a teenager or adult will brush the same thing off, with total nonchalance. Is it because children cannot deal with their emotions? Or because older people do not want the burden of feelings, so they hide them? Maybe, children can express themselves so much better, than any 'grown-up' can imagine..._

_**-x-**_

_**At Sixes and Seventeens-S t a r t- Sweet Nothings, Ain't So Sweet**_

_**-x-**_

_This is just one of the few times, I'm so very thankful that Hikaru couldn't be bothered reading..._

_**-x-**_

'_I'm sorry. You were just so...cute there..., Kaoru'_

'_Dont be stupid! I could never dream of a better brother than you, Kaoru!'_

'_Ah, but you didn't complain about it last night, Kaoru, did you?'_

Kaoru blinked. 'We need a better script?'

His twin brother, who was sitting beside him on their bed, nodded. 'The fangirls are getting bored Kaoru. We've been at it for over two years! I'm surprised they were still swooning ages ago!'

'B-but, the whole act has been working fine!'

Hikaru tutted at his brother's ignorance. He was usually the dumb one. Then again, Kaoru could've been toying with his patience....again....

'Well, ask Kyouya-senpai. He says the profits are down. We really don't wanna be the cause of that-,' Hikaru leaned in, yanking Kaoru's chin up, almost like they did in their act, 'Do we...,Kaoru?'

Kaoru shook his head dumbly, almost like their act. Hikaru grinned. 'We gotta get cracking then!'

Kaoru nodded, reaching for the notepad that served as their script book, which was at the end of their bed. As he reached for it, he felt the other side of the bed rise, which meant Hikaru stood up. The younger twin glanced up just to meet a pair of identical eyes.

'Good look with the new script Kaoru! I'm gonna get lunch!'

Kaoru was just about to protest, but Hikaru had already left. Sighing, he grabbed the notepad, purposely picking up the wrong one. he opened the other notepad, stealing a glance at the script book. Well hey, it was a Saturday. He had all afternoon to do it...

_**-x-**_

Kaoru snapped the notepad shut as Hikaru walked into the room again, sandwich in hand.

'Whassss yhuu don?' he mumbled, his mouth full of sandwich.

'Nothing,' Kaoru stated quickly, knocking the notepad off the bed. Hikaru cocked his head to one side.

'Whas - that then?' he asked, swallowing his lunch mid sentence.

'I said nothing,' Kaoru snapped lightly. Hikaru looked at him.

'Does it involve reading?'

'I guess?'

'Not interested,' he stated, brushing the crumbs off his jeans.

Kaoru didn't reply. Hikaru looked up at him grinning. 'I mean, you made me read books and stuff when I was trying for Haruhi...that should last me....like, a lifetime or something, ne?'

The younger Hitachiin just nodded for the sake of it. It was true, that since he had Haruhi, he had no need to try and do stuff to impress her all the time, but.....

Well, Kaoru wasn't one for complaining when Hikaru's laziness was a benefit to him.

The older Hitachiin grinned. 'Think of any ideas yet?'

_Attention span-zero. _'Not really...'

Hikaru looked thoughtful for a moment before saying thoughtfully, 'We could always just up our game a bit...'

Kaoru wasn't sure where this was headed. 'Up...our game?'

Hikaru snapped his fingers dramatically. 'Yeah! Its possible that the girls are just bored because we give impressions the whole time, but never actually do a proper scene!'

The younger was still clueless to where his older brother was headed.

He leaned in closer to Kaoru. 'We could....go further?'

He squeeked slightly as Hikaru's face got a lot closer than it ever did, even in the act. Hikaru didn't notice his brothers discomfort. 'So? How about it,' he neared again, 'Kaoru?'

Kaoru's palm collided with Hikaru's forehead, as he scrambled frantically to the other side of the bed, his face heating up. _Not....even enough....room to put a...nail file between us......Oh God....._

The older watched his brother thoughtfully, rubbing where Kaoru had pushed him away.

'Oh....you never kissed anyone have you?'

'For your information, I've kissed loads of girls,' Kaoru snapped.

_Liar..._

_Shut up mind..._

_Great...I'm arguing with myself..._

_And losing...._

_Shaddup..._

His brother laughed. 'Aw! You're seventeen tomorrow and you've never been kissed! Sweet!'

The younger glared. 'I have!'

Hikaru smirked. 'Sure you have. Anyway, how about it?'

Kaoru dared to glance up at him. 'Ne, they'll probably get so worked up that they'll go into a fangirl coma or something....'

He laughed. 'I guess you're right....'

Kaoru looked up at his brother. _Its a good thing Hikaru wont read...._

-x-

It was night...and Kaoru was left with only his thoughts.

_No matter what. No matter what happens....._

_Hikaru's happiness comes first..._

Little did Kaoru know, that Hiakru being happy for the next couple of days, was an impossibility...

-x-

_**Yumi *on webcam from wherever she is*- Here you go! A new story for this fandom Oko decided to write things for without my permission!**_

_**Oko- (banished to the naughty corner)**_

_**Bob- Just so you know, Mori and Hunny are in university, and Hikaru and Kaoru are turning 17 the next day in this.....**_

_**Oko- (out of the corner) Oh so they think....**_

_**Yumi- Back to the corner sis!**_

_**Oko- (sulks and obligingly returns)**_


	2. Early morning cravings maybe?

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens-S e c o n d- Early Morning Cravings, Maybe?-**_

_-x-_

_Now I understand why the cute face always worked. Its flawless_

_-x-_

_Kaoru liked making his brother happy. He liked telling him stories and jokes just to make him laugh, just because it made him happy to make Hikaru happy. And of course, Hiakru would do the same for him._

_The one day Kaoru remembered in particular was the day of their 6__th__ birthday. The day when Kaoru first promised himself that no matter what, Hikaru's happiness came first._

_It was after dinner. Their Dad had gone somewhere afterwards, saying he had work. Their Mother wasn't there to begin with. The maids had brought them out ice cream. And Hikaru's simply toppled off the table...._

_Kaoru stared at Hikaru and back to the ice cream on the floor. Then, he carefully slid his bowl over to him. Hikaru looked at him uncertainly but Kaoru nodded, so he started shovelling ice cream into his mouth._

_Hikaru was happy, so, so was Kaoru. And that was the way it should be....._

_-x-_

When Kaoru woke up, the first thing he noticed was his feet didn't reach the bottom of the bed, like they should.

When he fidgeted, which he felt the sudden urge to do, he realised how big his pyjamas were.

But the one thing dominating all his thoughts? Sugarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

-x-

Hikaru woke up and the first thing he realised was Kaoru was gone. He sat up, and groaned as all the blood rushed to his head. Too early. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled out of the bed and out of the bedroom he shared with his younger twin.

He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen he rarely ever went into. Hey, he had maids to cook and stuff.

Sitting up on the counter was a young child. A young redheaded child. One that was identical to him when he was that age. Oh God.

The kid was swinging his legs, the ends of the pyjama bottoms trailing the ground. He had a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He had a strange look of innocence on his face, that even Hikaru, who had pulled that look so many times, could barely see through.

'K-Kaoru?'

The boy grinned. 'HAI!' he held out the tub of ice cream, 'Wan' ice cream, Hika-kun~?'

Hikau shook his head. Kaoru smiled happily. 'Your loss! ^^'

'K-Kaoru.....what.....w-what age are you?'

Kaoru looked at him strangely. 'Duhhhhhhh sixxxxxxxxx!'

The older Hitachiin's mouth fell open. S-six....years old?!

The child pouted stubbornly, holding his arms outstretched. 'Down down!'

Hikaru dutifully lifted him down to the ground. He noted that he was shorter, and lighter, than Hunny.

Oh God.

The young boy tugged his brothers pyjama bottoms. 'Up Up!'

Hoisting little Kaoru up in one arm and reaching for the phone with the other, Hikaru prodded the numbers in to the appliance.

'Kyouya-senpai? We.....we have a bit of a problem....

-x-

_**Oko- Ehhhh? Its a short oneeeeeee!'**_

_**Yumi- I felt it was my duty to update.**_

_**Bob- (and its not your duty to do your God damn homework?!)**_

_**Yumi- Review review review! Everytime you review I give you a cyber cookie!**_

_**Bob- (bet its a virus in disguise....)**_

_**Oko- And if anyone can guess why exactlyyyyy Kaoru has turned into a hyperactive ice cream loving six year old, Yumi will draw you a picture!**_

_**Yumi- STOP OFFERING THINGS!!!!**_

_**Bob- you have to do it now....**_

_**Yumi- sigh, yeah I'll draw you a fanart of this (or whatever you choose actually) that you hopefully find half decent (though take my age into account pleaseeeeee)**_

_**Oko- Sayounara! ^^**_

_**Yumi- thats my lineeeeee!**_


	3. Diagnosis is Vertically challengedness

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens-T h i r d- Diagnosis is vertical challenged....ness-**_

**-x-**

_Well no shit Sherlock......_

_-x-_

_Hikaru and Kaoru never liked doctors. There was a time when they were little, about eight, when they both got sick and the doctor had to call for them._

_Kaoru had to go first, and was terrified._

_The poor doctor couldn't help it if his emo hair and eyeliner scared little kids. The hair style had still to grow out from his teenage years, and he wasn't wearing eyeliner. He just hadn't got much sleep....he was doing doctor stuff. None of that was much consolation for the frightened kids._

_But Kaoru didn't cry. He didn't kick. He didn't even protest when the doctor told him to open wide and he got a lollipop stick shoved in his mouth._

_Cause that would show a bad example to Hikaru._

_-x-_

Kyoya placed his hand over the restless child's head. 'Hmmm.......strange....'

Hikaru glared at him. 'I know that! Whats wrong with him.'

'He's vertically challenged, thats for sure,' the Dark Lord stated.

Both twins sweatdropped. Even Kaoru knew it was stupid, and he didn't even understand what the problem was.

Kyoya prodded an agitated Kaoru again. 'I don't know wh-!'

The whole room was silent as the child bit the Shadow king himself. Kyoya looked slowly down at the child like Kaoru who was looking at the floor, pouting.

'I hate doctors,' He mumbled, sucking his thumb.

'He didnt mean it!' Hikaru yelled, in defence. Sure, Kyoya would kill him or send the private police after his brother and that couldn't happen. 'H-he just over reacted!'

'I was aware of that, Hikaru.'

'Oh...'

Hikaru felt himself stumble as Kaoru launched himself at him, clambering up him until his chin was resting on the older boys head. 'Mister Shadow man scares me, Nii-san....'

Hikaru sweatdropped. He called him nii-san.......

In case you didn't know, they were all in the Otorhi mansion, trying to figure this thing out.

The rest of the host club....was just watching in awe....

'So....what age is he?' Haruhi asked finally.

Hikaru shrugged. 'Six. He thinks he's six.....'

Tamaki sighed. 'He does look six....'

Mori was silent. Hunny was smiling happily, little cherry blossoms appearing all around him. Kaoru stared at the flowers before smiling, and a whole bunch appeared around him too.

'Look Hika-kun! Look!'

Hikaru sweatdropped.

The king of the host club sighed, sitting back in his chair. 'So, how are we going to fix this....this problem........'

Little Kaoru grinned. 'Kao-chan wanna go play!'

The host club all faceplamed.

-x-

_**Yumi- Ah.....kids have such short attention sp- oooh! A squirrel!**_

_**Bob- (faceplams)**_

_**Oko- Where?!**_

_**Bob- (I might as well tell you since they're not going to, that you can still guess, because no one's got it yet. So you need to guess why Kaoru is six again, okay? Sayounara?)  
**_


	4. Adventures of a child in a playground

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens- F o u r t h- Adventures of a child in a playground-**_

_**-x-**_

_You don't realise you're getting old until you try and outrun a child on sugar rush_

_-x-_

_When they were ten, Hikaru fell. They were on top of some slide down the road from the public school they didn't attend, and Hikaru fell. He slipped on the wet metal and toppled down off the ten feet tall slide._

_He was only scratched, but no one could ever persuade him to get back up on a slide again._

_Even Kaoru. But then, Kaoru respected Hikaru's fears, and never even tried._

_-x-_

So, the host club were clueless to why Kaoru was suddenly three and a half feet tall again. They were also clueless to why they were now at some sort of playground. All they knew was that it had something to do with having two puppy-dog-eyes faces pulled at the exact same time.

So that's how the host club ended up sitting on the outside railings of a commoner's playground, watching Kaoru and Hunny play on the swings.

Well, trying to climb the swing set was more appropriate in Kaoru's case.

'Kaoru,' Hikaru called over, 'You're going to fall.'

Kaoru turned his head around to retaliate, and lost his balance, hurtling to the ground. There was utter silence as he landed exactly on his feet. Kaoru stared at the ground, looked up at the slide and then to the host club.

Hikaru felt himself be knocked off the fence by the force of Kaoru hurtling himself at him, bawling. 'WAH! I FELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, HIKAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUN!'

Hikaru sweatdropped, picking himself and the kid up off the tarmac. 'But you're not hurt, right?'

Kaoru nodded slowly, his eyes watering. Hikaru smiled. 'Then you shouldn't be afraid! Go and try something less dangerous, okay?'

Kaoru grinned, little cherry blossoms dancing around him. 'Okay!'

He hopped off Hikaru's lap and ran off towards the slide. Hikaru clambered back up on the fence beside Haruhi. She smiled at him and he grinned unabashedly back.

Then he was pulled off the fence again, by Kaoru again. 'Hika-kun will play with me!' he laughed, dragging the now seventeen year old over to the slide. Hikaru felt the colour drain out of his face.

'Heh, how about the seesaw, Kaoru?' he asked carefully, trying to drag the childs attention away from the looming slide of doom.

Kaoru pouted. 'No, Hikaruuuuu! Slide!'

'B-but that.....'

He was cut off as Kaoru dragged him up the slide itself. Yes, the slide, not the ladder, the _slide._

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru around the waist as they slipped back down it, landing in a heap on the soft tarmac*.

The older boy sighed as Kaoru tried to wriggle his way out of his hold. 'You slipped, Hika-kun! Try again Hika-kun!'

Hikaru took one look at the over excited boy, threw him over his shoulder and got to the top of the slide in three steps. Kaoru's mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape.

'Hika-kuuuuun is fast,' he giggled. Hikaru smiled slightly, positioning Kaoru on his lap, as he sat down at the top, pushing himself and his twin down. They tumbled to the ground, grinning.

'Yays!' Kaoru laughed, trying to climb up the slide again by himself. Hikaru smiled at his naivety as he fell down again and again.

'Hikaru?'

He glanced up at the girl who was now standing beside him. 'Yeah, Haruhi?'

She smirked, helping him up off the ground. 'We gonna be here much longer?'

The older boy turned to look at his brother, who had managed to get half way up the slide but slipped down again, giggling. 'By the looks of it, yeah.'

'Huh,' she said nochantely. 'I thought we could've gone somewhere, but if you're too bus'Huh,' she said nochantely. 'I thought we could've gone somewhere, but if you're too busy......'

Hikaru jumped in front of her. 'Nope nope, lets go! Sure, Tono can mind Kaoru no problem!'

He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the park before the child noticed he'd even gone...

-x-

_**Oko- =D To QT Pie- Heh, I don't know what a cosmic intervention is (lol) and its not really 'repaying' as such, but you're really close! Guess again! ^^**_

_**Bob- *yes, you can have soft tarmac, and its generally used in little kids playgrounds, okay?**_

_**Yumi- And, people are getting so close to the real answer! Just get the wording a bit righter and you'll win people!**_

_**Oko- =D Good luck (and you can try again, you know. You can only guess once per review, but if you review twice, you can guess twice and so on! Keep guessing folks! I'll notify you when someone wins, okay? But we wont tell you who....so you all who didn't get it will still be in suspense doo noo noo!)**_


	5. Tamaki Souh, Ace Babysitter

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens- F i f t h- Tamaki Souh, Ace Babysitter-**_

-x-

_I now understand why their nannies never stayed for more than a month....._

-x-

'_Huh?' Kaoru stated, turning to face the host clubs king. 'Hikaru and Haruhi are gone?'_

_Tamaki nodded vigorously, jumping up and down hyperactively. 'A-and Mommy doesn't care that your devil of a brother is manipulating herrrrrrrrrr!'_

_Kaoru stared through him and replied monotonously, 'We're identical, so were both devils. Its are selling point,' and turned away from the king, ignoring his wails and Kyoya informing him that he was going to have to do both twins jobs in the host club to make up for it._

_Because there was once a time that Hikaru would've told him that he was going to kidnap/ take/ bring Haruhi somewhere. But, it had been months, and Hikaru didn't tell him anything anymore...._

_And Kaoru couldn't complain, because Hikaru was happy with that...._

_-x-_

Tamaki was scared. Super scared. Because he was soon going to find out why all the twins nannies left within the month.

Kaoru was glaring at him from under his fringe. _He's noticed....oh God he's noticed! Mommy......._

Kaoru sighed, flicking his fringe out of his eyes in a grown up manner, and looking Tamaki in the eye. 'Where's Hika-kun?'

Tamaki gulped. 'I-I don't know!'

Well that much was true. They'd just left; the devilish twin and his naive daughter, not telling anyone where they were going. He was not happy about their relationship, thats for certain. He....he just didn't know why.....empty nest syndrome...yeah that was it.....

Kaoru looked up at him, wide-eyed, his bottom lip quivering. 'T-t-t-t-t-they......left m-m-me.......'

Tamaki mentally hit himself. Now the kid was going to cry. He jumped up waving his arms around, pulling several of Hunny's toys out of a bag and waving them at the whimpering child. 'You want a-a ducky? Or a birdy? Or a kitty? Or a doggy, how about it huh?'

Kaoru looked up, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at the offending stuffed toys and began to whimper again. Tamaki gacked.

'O-or, how about a cute little racoon?!' he said frantically, jumping up and down, waving the stuffed racoon. 'It looks like Mori-senpai's! Or even Haruhi if you want!'

Neither of those ideas must've seemed too exciting for Kaoru because he started to bawl. 'I WAN' HIKA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!'

Tamaki sighed, exasperated at all his failed attempts to calm him. 'B-but I'll play with you if you want?'

He didn't expect it to work, but amazingly it did. All the child's tears dried up immediately, as his face broke out in a grin. He grabbed the kings arm and tugged him over to the wheel....thing.*

Tamaki sweatdropped as an overly happy (and slightly sadist) Kaoru beckoned him to sit down on it. He sat awkwardly and obediently. The boy grinned, and with surprising strength grabbed the rope that was attached to it and started running around, turning the wheel, with Tamaki on it. The host clubs king started to feel motion sick as it got faster and faster until....

Kaoru let go, and the wheel kept turning in a blur, even after Tono had gone flying halfway across the playground. The remaining host winced has he hit the fence headlong. He sat upright, rubbing his head, just to see the red haired child standing over him, the dark aura overpowering everything around them.

Now Tamaki knew what Hikaru meant when he said that Kaoru had 'the most ill intentions'.

'So,' Kaoru said quietly, eyes glinting, 'Are you going to bring me to Hika-kun now?'

-x-

_**Oko- Poor Tono**_

_**Yumi- Meh, he deserved it**_

_**Bob- (for what?)**_

_**eviLCOMputER- TeLLL TTTHHHHHeeeemmmmm CLLLLUUUeeeeeSSSSS!**_

_**Yumi- calm, jeez.....Okay, people are getting so close its infuriating, so here's a tip to help you. The answer tells you both why he turned into a six year old, but also how he's going to change back, alright?**_

_**Oko- And to QT Pie- again very close, but its not 'more' things for him, its.....? And yes, it does have a lot to do with Kaoru putting Hikaru's happiness before his own! Good! (most people got that bit right though ^^) Hint- read the italics at the start of the chapters! Good luck to everyone!**_

_**Yumi- Yeah, and sayounara!**_


	6. Project HikaHaru's second date?

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens-S i x t h- Project (?) Hikaru and Haruhi's second (?) date-**_

-x-

_-I'm getting the feeling she's smarter than me.....that feeling is a regular occurrence-_

-x-

'_My roots are showing agaaaaaaiiinn!' Hikaru wailed, while he fixed his hair in the long mirror._

'_So dye it again,' Kaoru sighed, as he worked on his hair in another mirror._

'_But I'm out of black hair dye!' Hikaru exclaimed, as if this was the worst thing that could possibly happen._

'_Then dye it red,' Kaoru replied as he gelled a strand of hair into place. 'You've made your independence point, so go back to normal.'_

_Hikaru turned to his brother and stuck out his tongue. 'But Haruhi likes it black,' he pouted._

_Kaoru paused for a moment, then responded, 'We don't have black.'_

'_No duh,' Hikaru rolled his eyes, turning back to the mirror._

_Kaoru sighed._

_It took Haruhi insisting that red suited him better, before Hikaru finally dyed his hair back to normal._

_Kaoru, had nothing to do with it._

_Besides, he couldn't complain._

_That would be breaking his promise._

-x-

Hikaru and Haruhi wandered around the streets, not really sure of what to do. They had passed a small bakery a few minutes earlier and had spent a bit of time there. But after that, Hikaru was out of ideas.

'You wanna look at food again?' Hikaru smirked.

Haruhi, not sensing any humor, shook her head. 'I'm not hungry.'

'There's a first,' Hikaru teased.

Haruhi scowled, 'Hilarious,' she muttered sarcastically.

Hikaru sighed and shrugged. 'Where are we anyway?' he asked, surveying the area as small stands and large groups of people began to surround them.

'I don't know,' she answered. She took a moment to look closer at their surroundings, 'Looks like a market....' she concluded.

Hikaru's face lit up. 'A commoners market? Awesome!!!!' Hikaru took off laughing and poked his face into every other stand.

The girl sighed exasperatedly, 'Damn rich kids…" she muttered to herself. Then, as Hikaru was running toward a trinket stand, she asked suddenly, 'Aren't you worried about Kaoru?' The question had been nagging at the back her mind for awhile.

Hikaru halted, his happy let's-go-see-the-commoner-market feeling now gone. He stood still for a moment before mumbling, 'Milord is minding him….'

Haruhi gave a short laugh. 'You're trusting Senpai with a kid. And it's not just any kid – it's _Kaoru_. If he's as conniving and evil-minded as you are – which, considering the fact that your twins, it's more or less so – Kaoru will kill him.'

'H-he'll be good,' Hikaru assured halfheartedly. 'The other hosts are with Milord too, so…'

'You really think so?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I hope,' he added.

Tired of walking, Haruhi sat down on a near by bench, 'So why do you think it happened?' She scooted over so, if Hikaru wanted to, he could sit down too.

'Huh?' The red-headed teen gave Haruhi a quizzical look.

'Why do you think Kaoru is...well…you know, little?'

'Oh,' Hikaru sighed, plonking himself down beside her. 'I dunno.....maybe he angered Nekozawa or something, and he was cursed.....I dunno.' He shrugged.

Haruhi didn't answer and looked up at the clouds. 'How long do you suppose Senpai will last?' she wondered aloud.

Hikaru was about to answer when he suddenly heard scarily familiar voices.

'HIKA-KUUUUUUUUN!' shrieked a childish voice that sounded vaguely like Hikaru's.

'Hikaru,' a calm voice called out.

'.......'

'Hika-chan!' shouted another childish voice, except this one sounded just a pinch more mature.

'YOU DEVILISH TWIN!!!! YOU KIDNAPPED MY DARLING DAUGHTER AND LEFT ME WITH THIS TERROR!!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW YOU FIEND!!!!!' a very agitated voice roared. It was exclaimed with so much hatred it made just about everybody who heard it wince.

Hikaru moved a finger around in his ear; the volume of the last shout had unnerved him a bit. 'I say he lasted ten minutes....' he answered weakly.

-x-

_**Bob- (Tell themmmmm!)**_

_**Yumi- Jeez, I was going to after I ate my pocky.....**_

_**Oko- Competition is closed!**_

_**Yumi- But I'm not saying who won, because they dont even know yet!**_

_**Oko- Check details on my profile!**_

_**Yumi- My profile....growl.....sayounara**_

_**Oko- Oh, and To QT Pie- Very close again! But now you have to wait until I tell you the plot to know whether it was close enough.....heheh......**_

_**Yumi- and A big thank you to Mariel of Fantasy for being my Beta!!! Sayounara!**_


	7. 6 Year olds have no attention span

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens-S e v e n t h- Six year olds have no attention span-**_

_**-x-**_

_Please define 'wingman'_

-x-

_'Woah!' the eight year old twins gasped; taking in all the bright lights and scary looking rides as screams, laughter, and the smell of greasy food filled the air around them. _

_Yes. A commoners fairground_

_That entire week, Nanny 'tsked' and 'tutted' at them, continuously asking them to hold her hand so they wouldn't get lost._

_Of course, they ignored her._

_The second her guard was down, the two boys would wriggle out of her grasp to enjoy the fun of the fair. They had more money than the average carnival-goer, (Mom always made sure they had a wad of yen in their pockets "just in case of an emergency," she would say) so, this would be easy. _

_Or not._

_Hikaru and Kaoru had found a game booth where you had to throw baseballs at cans; and if you knocked them all down you would win a prize._

_16 tries later, Hikaru was no closer to knocking down the cans than when he had started. _

_"Come on!" the older twin shouted in frustration. "All I want is the monkey!" he looked hopelessly at the huge (in eight year old standards) stuffed monkey sitting on the shelf next to a professional looking kaleidoscope._

_Kaoru sighed, 'Look, let me try.'_

_Hikaru scowled, but stepped aside with a huff. _

_Kaoru picked up a baseball, aimed, and fired; and by total fluke, knocked everything down. _

_Hikaru's mouth made a perfect O, 'Awesome!' he beamed._

_'Whatcha' wan' kid?' the owner of the stall asked gruffly._

_Kaoru faltered, his eyes coming to a halt on the kaleidoscope beside the monkey. He took a glance at Hikaru who was looking at the monkey longingly._

_Shaking his head vigorously, Kaoru made the (better?) choice and pointed at the stuffed animal._

_'That one,'_

_The man took the monkey off the shelf and gave it to the small boys, which Hikaru received with much delight._

-x-

Hikaru didn't need to look up to know who he'd see, but he did anyway, because to continue looking at the gravel wasn't a brilliant plan.

The Host Club stood in front of them, in their usual positions, except for Tamaki who was trying to carry an over-excited and struggling Kaoru.

The little boy shot his brother a grin, 'Hika-kun!' before continuing to struggle.

Haruhi stifled a laugh as the child squirmed around in Tamaki's loosening grasp. 'He sure is persistent,' she commented.

Hikaru sweat-dropped, 'Yeah......'

'Don't just sit there you imbecile! Take this demon child away from me! He's going to – YOWCH!'

Hikaru smirked, 'Bite you?'

Tamaki nodded, putting the kid down so he could nurse his bitten arm.

Kaoru ran over to his older brother, glomping him immediately. 'Hika-kun!!'

'H-hey Kaoru,' Hikaru muttered. Well, there was no chance of having some alone time with Haruhi now, was there?

Kaoru pouted. 'Hika-chan left me with the stupid Lord!'

Tamaki heard this and began to complain to an uncaring Dark Lord who promptly told him to shut the hell up, sending him to his emo corner.

'Yeah,' Hikaru faked a laugh, 'He's silly, huh?'

Kaoru nodded, grinning. 'Yea!'

Hikaru glanced around at his sort-of-girlfriend, just to see her trying to convince Tamaki that Hikaru didn't do anything to her. He sighed. Yes, definitely no chance of alone time now. Kaoru was looking at him, wide-eyed.

'Hika-kun,' Kaoru tugged at Hikaru's sleeve, 'can I have ice-cream?'

Hunny jumped off Mori's shoulders. 'Yeah! And cake Hika-chan! Cake!'

_Looks like they're great friends now.... __Hikaru thought._

Mori nodded, picking Hunny up again, and making his way to the ice-cream stall. The younger Hitachiin grinned, grabbing his older brother's hand. 'Come on!'

He dragged a reluctant Hikaru along to where the two senpai's were standing. 'Here!'

Hikaru sighed, rooting in his back pocket for change. He clinked the money down on the metal stand. 'One chocolate ice-cream,' he demanded.

The startled ice-cream man hurriedly took up the money, and took a cone over to the machine. Kaoru, unlike the eager Hunny, wasn't watching him. He was watching the stand over the other side. It was one where you had to throw three rings onto a pole and you'd win a prize. But before the child had time to be intrigued, a chocolate ice-cream cone was shoved into his hands.

'There,' Hikaru stated monotonously.

Kaoru looked up at him, following his brother's gaze to where they had been sitting no more than five minutes ago. But only Kyoya was left sitting on the bench.

Tamaki and Haruhi were gone.

-x-

_**Yumi- Well, that was a pointless chapter.**_

_**Bob- All your chapters are pointless**_

_**Yumi- (Stupid cynical imaginary invisible so-called friend)**_

_**Oko- Thanks to Mariel of Fantasy for Beta-ing this!**_

_**Yumi- And the next chapter will be...well, more plot development-ish**_

_**Oko- And, by the next the chapter, I'll have a cover for this done!**_

_**Yumi- (I will) Whether you wan' it or not!**_

_**Oko- And anyone who entered the 'guess the plot' competition can ask for a picture! ^^'**_

_**Yumi- Even though I'm no mangaka yet.....check my profile for more details on that! ^^'**_

_**Oko- Sayounara!**_


	8. notepads are a dangerous weapon

**_-At sixes and seventeens- S e v e n t h- Notepads are a dangerous weapon-_**

_-x-_

_Damn that Nanny and her fake-innocence tactic..._

_-x-_

_Kaoru never stayed mad at Hikaru. In fact, he rarely got mad at_ _Hikaru to begin with. But when he did his anger would be over in an hour._

_Because when he got angry, his brother would pull his big sorry-please-forgive-me eyes, causing Kaoru to forgive him instantly, no matter what had happened._

_And Kaoru hated it._

-x-

Hikaru was mad, Kaoru could tell.

The little boy was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his pillow clutched to his chest, watching as their walk-in wardrobe shook uncertainly. Hikaru was inside, storming around, looking for something or other.

The door swung open, causing Kaoru to jump. Hikaru stomped out, flinging an old, army-green coloured uniform at his younger brother. 'You can't go to High school like that,' he said plainly, referring to Kaoru's height.

'So....Grade school.' The small Hitachiin said as if it was the most obvious choice.

'Yeah,' Hikaru sighed, 'I guess,' falling back on the bed, making it bounce a bit.

Kaoru noted that he still looked peeved from Haruhi's little disappearing act from earlier today. So, Kaoru did the only thing he could think of doing. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, allowing his eyes to well up with tears. 'A-are you m-mad N-nii-san?' he asked, looking terribly worried.

Hikaru glanced over, startled. 'N-no!' he denied, shaking his head, 'O-of course not! Why would you think that?'

The boy's expression quickly changed, as he popped his thumb out of his mouth. 'Good!' the little boy laughed.

Hikaru smiled tiredly and leaned in to ruffle his little brother's hair (causing Kaoru's eyes to widen slightly). 'Night, night,' he chuckled, getting up to leave the room.

Startled, the younger boy stood up on the bed, dropping the pillow. 'Where are you going Hika-kun?'

'To my room,' he replied, opening the door.

'This _is _your room,' Kaoru replied stubbornly in confusion.

Hikaru gave a short laugh, 'This is _our _room. But I can't sleep here when you're all small, I'd squish you!'

'But—' Kaoru started; then realized arguing would get him nowhere and sat back down. Defeated. 'Night, night,' he murmured dejectedly.

-x-

Kaoru couldn't sleep alone. He'd never had to before, so he didn't feel comfortable, like there was something – or in his case, someone – missing. The size of the bed was far too large for such a small child. So around eleven, he gave up trying to sleep and padded around his room in his, now huge, slippers instead.

Somehow, for some reason, the thought that Hikaru might still be annoyed, wouldn't go away.

To his unprioritized mind, this worry seemed far greater than the fact that he was supposed to be seventeen and two feet taller, or maybe he just ignored that fact because it was too complex for his young mind to deal with. Either way, completely unrelated not, while he was pacing, he stubbed his toe, his slippers having slid off sometime earlier.

'Yowch!' he cried, stumbling backwards and falling on his behind. He turned to glare at the offending object that had tripped him, just to find that it was a notepad.

He blinked a couple of times before reaching for it and opening it on his lap. He stared at it, adjusting his vision before taking in the surprising text. He blinked again before closing it over to glance at the cover.

Kaoru Hitachiin

_Oh, so this is my journal, _Kaoru thought, confused. He did vaguely remember it, but all of his memories of being older were fuzzy. He sighed slightly, before skimming to the last page, dated Saturday. His eyes widened, reading the last line, before rubbing his eyes and staring holes in the page again. He snapped it shut as quickly as possible, his face becoming flushed.

_Does anyone else know?_ He thought to himself, becoming quite flustered. _No, no, they wouldn't know unless I told them._

A thought struck him.

_Or if they read this!_

Kaoru couldn't handle it any more. He jumped up, tucking the journal under his arm, and scampered in and down the hallway. Within five minutes, he found himself outside his brother's rarely used room.

He slowly pushed the door ajar, peeping in. Hikaru was asleep, diagonally stretched across the bed. Kaoru stumbled slightly across the dark room before clambering into the bed beside Hikaru; fitting in at the side where his legs reached the bottom corner.

He hugged his notepad closer, closing his eyes.

_No one....no one must ever read this!_

_-x-_

**_Yumi- yay! Another chapter!_**

**_Bob- yet, no cover_**

**_Yumi- yeah.....where's Oko?_**

**_Bob- I dunno_**

**_Yumi- I swear, if you've tied her up again...._**

**_Bob- you always expect the worst...._**

_**Yumi- only around you, sayounara!**  
_


	9. Adventures of a grade school Kaoru

_**-At Sixes and Seventeens- n i n t h-Adventures of a grade school Kaoru-**_

-x-

_You know you're damned if you're spending time staring at a rock_

-x-

_Kaoru woke up, startled by the emptiness of his and Hikaru's bed. It took him several moments to realize why his bed was empty; that Hikaru was absent._

_He sat up in bed so quickly a post-it note, which was stuck to his forehead, fell down in front of him._

_It said:_

_**Gone with Host club, will be back 11.30 - Hikaru**_

_Kaoru blinked. Why would Hikaru go somewhere with the Host Club without him?_

_And besides, it was already 12...._

-x-

When Hikaru awoke, the first thing he noticed was the light coming from the window in the wrong direction. The second thing was that the bed covers felt different. Then he realized there was something – or someone – small attached to his leg.

That last thing was enough to freak anyone out.

Leaping out of bed, and dragging the small "thing" with him, Hikaru quickly glanced around. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized he was in his own room instead of the room he and Kaoru usually slept in.

'Hika-kun! Owch!' a sleepy voice mumbled, as a young boy scampered to his feet and attached himself, once again to Hikaru's leg.

Hikaru blinked at Kaoru and then sighed. _Oh right...he's six again....._

His little brother, still attached to Hikaru's leg, stared up at him, his eyes wide. 'Hika-kun its half eight.'

And so, for the second time that morning, Hikaru had a major freak out.

-x-

In a record time of fifteen minutes, they were outside at the limo, Hikaru having dressed himself, tidied Kaoru up and did everything else one does before going to school early in the morning.

The both ignored the odd look the driver gave them as he noted Kaoru's size and Hikaru's wish to have him dropped off at the grade school.

Arriving at Ouran high with literally moments to spare, Hikaru jumped out of the still moving car, not turning back.

'Hika-kun?' Kaoru called after him. But Hikaru continued to run. The youngest Hitachiin's face fell. 'Bye bye,' he mumbled pitifully.

-x-

As Kaoru stumbled up the pavement, he realized he vaguely recognized the place. Not that remembering the looming brick building was a good thing. He shuddered, reaching for Hikaru's hand and grasping thin air. He whimpered.

'Hai hai!'

The boy turned around to stare at the young girl running towards him. She stopped beside him, breathing heavily and grinning. She was wearing the Ouran grade school uniform, yet, well, Kaoru knew something about her was a bit off.

Was it her nationality? Or the animal like ears perched on her head?

'Um hello?' Kaoru said, cocking an eyebrow.

'I'm a plot device!' the older girl laughed.

Kaoru stared. 'Surrre…' he said, eying her carefully.

'Come on Kaoru-kun!' she smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the building, they ran in the swinging doors and up the steps before he was roughly thrown into a classroom.

'There you go Kaoru-kun!' she laughed, raising her hand, salutation style, before running off.

_Huh, what's a plot device…? And hey, how'd she know my name?_

_-x-_

'HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!'

The crossdresser turned around, just to be glomped by an over-hyperactive Hitachiin. 'Hey Hikaru.' She answered in her usual monotone voice.

'Where'd you go yesterday?' he asked, detaching himself from the girl. 'I missed you!' he pouted.

Haruhi was unfazed, 'Senpai insisted on buying me icecream.' She rolled her eyes.

'I was _gonna_ buy you some....' Hikaru stuck out his lip.

'I didn't want any though!' Haruhi defended.

'Sure you didn't.......' the Hitachiin said sarcastically with an eye roll.

-x-

An adult woman blinked as Kaoru handed her a note, 'Kaoru Hitachiin?'

He nodded.

'Huh, I thought you and you're brother would be a lot older by now....'

'We are!' he stated cheerfully.

The teacher smiled softly as she unfolded the note to reveal the bad handwriting of Hikaru Hitachiin

**To the person reading this.**

**Don't be fooled, he's an evil mastermind! Okay, that's a bit of an overstatement, but seriously, keep an eye on him. Oh yeah, I know he is meant to be older, but....yeah, I don't know what happened....**

**Is this where you sign off? I usually ask him.....**

**- Hikaru Hitachiin.**

The teacher gave Kaoru a wary glance and he stared back innocently with a smile. She shuddered. 'Are you gonna be a good boy for me?'

Kaoru nodded. It wasn't like he could cause much trouble without Hikaru's help anyway.

'Hope so,' she smiled, 'Now go sit down.'

Kaoru wandered over and sat beside some girl who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

_I miss Hikaru..... _he thought unhappily.

_-x-_

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru as they were walking to their last class of the day. 'How's Kaoru?'

'He's fine,' the older twin brushed off.

'Hikaru,' she paused, thinking a moment longer, 'are you even looking up or down at him?'

'Yeah yeah, he's fine I told you.'

'Are you sure Hikaru?' she wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but ploughed on regardless. 'I mean, don't remember, he's only six years old. You can't leave him all alone.'

Hikaru scoffed. 'We spent our whole lives alone; I think he'd be used to it by now.'

'Yeah, but Hikaru," Haruhi stopped walking, 'causing Hikaru to stop his stride too, 'you had each other...you were never _truly_ alone....'

He was silent. His eyes kept staring at the floor.

'And I'm pretty sure Kaoru would never put you in a situation like you put him in all the time - being alone - whether he minds it or not, it doesn't matter.'

Hikaru blinked a few times, then looked up. 'I guess…I guess you're right...'

Haruhi gave him a soft smile. 'Go, I'll cover for you.'

Hikaru stared wide-eyed, 'B-but – but—'

Haruhi continued to smile, 'Grade school ends at half two.'

Hikaru cussed under his breath, shook his head then took off running. 'Thanks Haruhiiiiiiii!' he called back as he ran.

-x-

Kaoru stared down at the girl from earlier. They were both outside in the school yard, staring at a fairly large rock. Kaoru could feel his eyelids drooping. It was three, and Hikaru still hadn't come to pick him up.

'Its a cool rock,' she mused, poking it with a twig.

'Yeah,' he muttered, glancing away, 'who are you anyway?'

'Oko,' she replied, not looking up.

'How'd you know my name?' he continued.

'Like I said, I'm a plot device.' The girl answered as if everybody knew this.

Kaoru blinked. 'Huh?'

'I'm here to help the flow of destiny for the next couple of days.'

His mouth formed an O of understanding. 'How?'

'With my charming intuition!' she yelled, leaping on to the rock.

'If you're so smart, then where's Hikaru?'

Oko simply smiled.

Kaoru looked confused. 'Well…where is he?'

'Kaoruuuuuuuuu!'

He was whooshed into the air and Hikaru's face came into view.

'Hika-kun!' he exclaimed.

'Heh, high school doesn't end until 3:30, but Haruhi covered for me!' he laughed placing Kaoru on his shoulders.

Kaoru smiled slightly. He turned his head to regard Oko before she left, but blinked in puzzlement.

Oko was already gone.

-x-

_**Yumi-.....**_

_**Bob-.....**_

_**Yumi- well, we found Oko...**_

_**Bob- (sweat drop)**_

_**Yumi- And the covers up! (in my profile, the link)  
**_

_**Bob- You never coloured**_

_**Yumi- Yeah, well, if I did it would've sucked  
**_

_**Bob- it sucks anyway. You have them all out of proportion**_

_**Yumi- (sticks out tongue) Sayounara!**_

_**-x-**_

_**Added authors note!!!**_

_**Yumi- 0_0**_

_**Bob- You did it again...**_

_**Yumi- Wah, anyway, My awesome beta For this and the last chapter is the amzingly super Mariel Of Fanatasy**_

_**Bob- (throws a few balloons half heartedly)**_

_**Yumi- streamersssssssssssssssss! Anyway, sorry! =( Sayounara!**_

_**-x-**_

_**And another- man I'm forgetful**_

_**Yumi- THIS IS NOT AN OC X KAORU FIC!!!!**_

_**Bob- Oko's only in two chapters, and then she's grounded**_

_**Yumi- And now sayounara?  
**_


	10. Fact, Sewing machines are lethal

**_-At sixes and seventeens-T e n-Oh Great Cats- _**

_-x-_

_Fact: Sewing machines are lethal. _

_-x-_

_Kaoru smiled at his brother's distressed look as he entered their "studio." 'What's wrong Hikaru?' he asked, with mock concern, as he knew full well already._

_Hikaru paced, going through a stack of seven flowery clothes once twice and three times more. 'It doesn't look right.....I mean, my cosplay outfit for tomorrow looks bigger than yours.....I – I don't get it; what'd I do wrong?'_

_Kaoru took the costumes from his brother's hands, measuring all the outfits for the theme up against each other. 'Me and Haruhi's measurements are mixed up,' he concluded._

_Hikaru grabbed the outfits from him, checking them again. And right enough, Haruhi's clothes were Kaoru's size and Kaoru's were Haruhi's._

_Hikaru groaned_, '_I'll, have to start over _again_....' he muttered, sitting down at the sewing machine once again, just to have the outfits snatched from him._

'_No Hikaru, you don't have to do that; I'll wear Haruhi's and Haruhi can wear mine. It's not like it makes much of a difference anyways.'_

_Hikaru looked up at hi with surprise,. 'Then…does that mean… I'd have to act with Haruhi tomorrow??'_

_Kaoru nodded as the older twin's face lit up. 'I don't mind being designated alone for once.'_

_Of course when tomorrow came 'round, Kaoru didn't want to be alone. But really, what choice did he have? He was going to be independent some day, right? _

_Just not quite yet...._

-x-

Hikaru burst into the third music room panting, Kaoru still on his shoulders, after having ran the whole way from the grade school section to the third music room. 'Soooooooooooooorry!!!! We're late because-!'

Kyoya butt in, 'You're earlier than usual.'

The two stopped, looked around, and realized that they and Kyoya were the only ones in the Host Club headquarters. Hikaru almost face palmed, but didn't, because he had to hold on to Kaoru's legs or he would fall. Instead, he sweat-dropped. _I r__an.....all that way.....for nothing....._

'Oh, I wouldn't say it was for nothing,' Kyoya stated from behind his black book, reading the older Hitachiin's mind, 'I mean, since we had this problem with Kaoru, I don't think you did any outfits for us, did you?'

Hikaru double took, shaking his head dumbly. He'd forgotten all about them to be honest.

The shadow king sighed, still writing, 'We'll have to wear the wonderland outfits again,' he said, and only God knew how Kyoya knew that Hikaru had shaken his head, as he didn't look up...

Hikaru nodded.

'You'll fix up Kaoru's costume to his…smaller measurements, right?'

That wasn't a question. Hikaru scowled, allowing his hyperactive younger brother to jump off his shoulders and go tumbling on to the sofa.

Around that time, Haruhi walked in.

'Hikaru?' Haruhi called to the older Hitachiin, and he turned around. 'The teacher told me to give you the homework assignment.' she said bluntly, handing him over the slip of paper.

He grinned, 'Oh, thanks Haruhi!'

'You're welcome,' She smiled slightly, glancing over at Kaoru who was bouncing on his posterior up and down on the sofa restlessly.

Kaoru glanced around, and not being able to sit still any longer jumped up and trotted over to Kyoya. The dark lord glanced down at him and then back to his notes. '…Yes?'

'Do you have ice cream?'

'No.'

'Cake?'

'That's for Hunny-senpai.'

'Sweets?'

'No.'

Kaoru pouted. 'Don't you have anything!?'

Kyoya ignored him, and Kaoru stormed off, disliking the fact that the Shadow King was so.....dark. He trotted into the changing area, glancing around for the item he was looking for. Yes, the cosplay bag, of all the discarded costumes. He rummaged around that for a few moments before emerging with a Cheshire cat costume.

He clutched it to him, and glanced around for a sewing machine. Finding one, he grinned and hopped on the special stool beside it. He had some memories of being older, vague as they were, so surely he could still sew.

You put the thingy in the little compartment; thread the stringy stuff, and – and….and then what? Kaoru blinked, not being able to remember the next step. He shrugged. Oh well, it couldn't be that important anyways.

He placed the material under the sewing machine, not even having the faintest idea on how this was going to change the size whatsoever, and began to sew.

Or not.

The machine started making clicking sounds and eating the fabric, as Kaoru tried to pull it back. Then it started to whir and shake around the already rickety table. The younger Hitachiin began to cry confusedly.

In the middle of all this, Hikaru finally noticed that Kaoru was missing from the sofa. Then he heard the whirring and legged it into the next room, where Kaoru was bawling and the machine was about to explode. Hikaru, not even thinking about anything, threw himself forward, missing his brother completely and hitting the stool, knocking the child over, making him cry even more. Hikaru himself then scrambled up, trying to think out all the possibilities there were for the machine doing that and-.....the needle flew out and hit him between his eyes before he could pin point the cause of the catastrophe.

He blinked as the needle fell to the ground, making a tiny tinkling noise. Kaoru, now completely recovered, giggled.

Hikaru turned to face him.'....what were you doing?' he demanded.

Kaoru blinked, then frowned. 'I – I was trying to help…and – and then….'

'You could've been hurt or something!' he muttered angrily, reaching over and pulling the younger close to him. Kaoru blinked again, this time with confusion, due to the squeals coming from behind them.

They both slowly turned around to see Renge and some girl that was Mori's customer, fangirling.

Then the two girls took a closer look. Noted Kaoru's size. And squealed louder.

The brothers sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon....

-x-

_**Yumi- Here's this chapter!**_

_**Bob- (that happened to her, sewing machine going crazy and getting hit between the eyes with a needle)**_

_**Yumi- My home ec. teacher cared more about the broken needle than me.....**_

_**Bob- (do you blame her?)**_

_**Yumi- Thanks to Mariel of fantasy for beta-ing! and to Blaaaw- There's a ton of good Hikaoru fics, its just trying to find them ^^' thanks for the review! Sayounara!**_


	11. Lets play!

**_-At Sixes and Seventeens- e l e v e n- Lets play-_**

**_-x-  
_**

_The which one is Hikaru-kun game got a hell of a lot easier....._

_-x-_

_'Right class,' the teacher said monotonously, 'for a school project, you're working in pairs.'_

_Kaoru turned to Hikaru, grinning. It's not like helping each other was anything new. They had always paired up for school projects. But when he saw Hikaru grab Haruhi's wrist, he felt his smile die, as if he'd just been slapped in the face._

_'I pick the commoner Miss!' Hikaru proclaimed, putting both of their hands up._

_Kaoru blinked as some fangirl grabbed his arm and dragged him off to her table, saying she'd pair with him. But some fangirl wasn't who he wanted to work with._

_He wanted Hikaru._

_-x-_

Hikaru and Kaoru sat sheepishly next to each other, on the sofa they used for hosting purposes in front of needy fangirls. Hikaru laughed sheepishly. 'So....'

The girls blinked, waving their hands as if to usher him on into the scenes.

He sweat dropped. _I-I cant do the act! I mean....that would make me look pedophile as well as incestuous and gay...!_

Not that the girls seemed to care. They were still waiting for the homo freeze frames.

Kaoru grinned, sucking the lollipop that Haruhi found him. 'Which one?' he laughed. Hikaru grinned, albeit slightly sarcastic.

'Yeah,' he said, yanking out the green caps, placing one on his little brothers head, covering his eyes so he couldn't see. 'After a long time, once again Lets play-!'

'The which one is Hika-kun game,' Kaoru finished, giggling from underneath the too large hat.

The girls all squealed. 'Ooh, is the small one Hikaru-kun?' one asked, tittering. Kaoru laughed at her silliness. Hikaru just face palmed.

'Nooooo-woahhhhhh!' Kaoru giggled.

All the girls squealed over excitedly. 'Heeeee's aaadorableeeee!'

Hikaru sighed. _Now they know Kaoru is the small one, so the game won't work._ Kaoru just grinned, not seeing a problem as he tipped his cap upwards to shoot the hyper girls a grin, causing them to squeal louder than was possibly possible.

Almost reading his mind, and appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Kyoya was behind him, answering his thoughts, 'Kaoru makes a good loli-shota, right?'

Hikaru blinked, turning to where his brother was still being cute. _Cute....huh...._ Hikaru shook his head. 'Kaoru couldn't pull a Hunny. He couldn't possibly consume that much cake.'

The shadow king tipped his glasses. 'Icecream.'

Who knew one word could cause such a reaction. Hikaru could almost see Kaoru's ears prick up at the mention of the icy substance. Leaping up on the sofa he glomped the dark lord, almost biting his arm in his desperation for the sugar. When the glomping didn't work, Kaoru hopped over to Hikaru, pulling the puppy-dog eyes on him. 'Wan' icecream Nii-san...'

Hikaru visibly flinched at the title, begging himself not to fall for the big eyes, pooling with potential tears. He shot a glare at an uncaring Kyoya. How dare he put him in this situation, simply by mentioning icecream.

Kaoru began to cry. 'I w-w-w-an' the i-i-icecream! Hikaaaaaa-chaaaaaan!'

'No, no!' Hikaru protested, waving his arms about, 'Kyoya-senpai has the icecream! Ask him!'

Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, getting flashbacks from the doctor episode, flinching away. 'No. Wan' it from Hika-chan...'

Hikaru glared at the shadow king again. 'Get him icecream.'

'He wants you to get it,' he replied, stating the obvious.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, you offered it to him! You get it!' Hikaru retaliated.

Kaoru's eyes widened subtlety. No one but Haruhi noticed.

'He wants you,' Kyoya said, slowly as if explaining it to a child; Kaoru for instance, maybe Tamaki.

The older Hitachiin didn't even bother this time, storming of to sit angrily on the couch, the younger following him dejectedly. Haruhi stared, and then sighed. Kaoru looked close to tears, clutching the cat ears, that had been abandoned from the earlier cosplaying, close to his chest, staring at his little black school boots.

The brunet host walked over to Kaoru, kneeling in front of him. 'Would it be okay if I got you icecream?' Haruhi asked with a slight smile.

Kaoru looked at her warily and slowly nodded. She smiled wider. 'Okay, I'll go get some, alright?' she got up to go to the door, turning back to shoot a sulking Hikaru a glare. He gave her an exasperated look of 'what?' before turning away from her again. The guests looked worried as Kaoru shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Kaoru-kun, are you okay?' one asked him. He looked up, blinking before making a very fake grin and jumping up out of his sad little pose.

'I'm A-okay!' he yelled, saluting them cutely. They were kinda dumb, but not morons, so they didn't fall for it. They made sad looks at each other and decided to quiz Hikaru instead.

'Hikaru-kun? Are you okay?' they asked, a little more carefully, as he was more inclined to yell. But he didn't. He sighed, before plastering a slightly more believable grin on his face.

'Ah, I'm just kinda worried about Kaoru, you know,' he sighed, pretty believable, but still dropping into the act.

'Oh?' they questioned further. Kaoru's ears pricked up, as he turned slightly to face Hikaru.

'Yeah, I mean I miss doing things with him,' he said suggestively, pulling Kaoru close, ignoring his protests and queries.

The younger flinched, his bottom lip trembling, as he tried to process what was going on. Why was Hika-nii acting so weird? Why were the girls asking so many questions? When his little mind couldn't figure out an explanation he began to cry.

All the girls double took and started cooing over him, although it made him cry harder. Hikaru distanced himself from the wailing child before picking him up and shaking him frantically. 'Stop, stop! You're okay! You're okay!'

Kaoru wasn't convinced and continued to sob. And he continued that until something considerably cold was pushed into his mouth. He blinked, then licked. Ice......

He grinned, automatically yanking the stick away from Haruhi and biting the ice pop enthusiastically.

Hikaru shot her a look of relief that screamed 'thank you'.

She scowled back, 'You should've got it for him.'

Hikaru blinked. 'What?'

'You know "what."' She rolled her eyes, "And anyway, your brotherly love act won't work if that's the reaction.'

He sighed, nodding. 'Kyoya-senpai has a point...he....is almost cute....'

That felt weird coming from his mouth, but he ignored it.

After all, there were weirder things than that to deal with.

Like a Host Club meeting called automatically after hosting finished.

-x-

_**Yumi- ^^ Next chapter is uuuuuuuuuup!**_

_**Bob- they can see that.**_

_**Yumi- (I miss Oko....she's not as mean...)**_

_**Bob- Anyway, thank you to Mariel Of Fantasy, who beta-ed this for Yumi**_

_**Yumi- Arigatou! ^^ and to Blawww, Well, there is lots, and I have quite a few on my favourites list if you'd like to look there? Hope they help....if you haven't already read them......^^**_

_**Bob- You should sign off now**_

_**Yumi- .......(go check my poll please, shouldn't be advertising polls on this but just vote okay? It just takes 2 measly minutes out of your busy scheduale so pleeeeeeeease?) Sayounara! ^^**_


	12. Immaturness is possesivness hey!

**_At Sixes and Seventeens- T w e l v e- Immaturness= Possesivness=...Hey...!_**

_-x-  
_

_Little children have big tempers and sharp teeth. Do not badger them._

_-x-_

_Sometimes Kaoru felt like hitting a wall, or breaking something just for the hell of it. Heck, all teenagers do at some stage. He wanted to scream, throw a tantrum; make a big fuss over nothing. He wanted to be the one to let his anger get the better of him. He wanted to lose it completely._

_But, instead, he'd take a few deep breaths, and let Hikaru do it. He was the calmer one and his emotions were not going to get the better of him. Tempers were just pointless._

-x-

Tamaki sat on his "throne", staring at the young version of Kaoru, who was perched contently on Hikaru's lap, the ice pop stick jutting out of his mouth. 'So...' Tamaki began to speak, 'what'll we do?'

Hikaru scowled, bouncing a giggling six year old on his knee. 'I was about to ask you guys the same question...'

Yes, the Host Club meeting was called for the sole purpose of figuring out what to do with the ice cream-loving younger twin.

So far, everyone was stumped. Hunny was eating cake thoughtfully as Mori silently watched. Haruhi, who was sitting close to Hikaru, had her hand to her chin in an almost comical thinking pose and Kyoya wasn't even looking up from his mysterious black notebook.

Until he snapped it shut.

'Whatever the reason, there must've been one,' he stated simply, adjusting his glasses so he could regard Hikaru over them.

The older twin blinked.

'I repeat: there is some deeper meaning to why he is the way he is. We need to figure out what that reason is, so we can fix it.'

Haruhi nodded. 'That...sounds like a plausible explanation.' She turned to Hikaru, 'Has Kaoru been acting different lately? You know, besides that he's six years old.'

Hikaru shook his head, 'I didn't notice anything,' he replied while bouncing Kaoru more, to the child's amusement.

Kyoya watched intently, shifting his gaze from Hikaru to the content child on his lap. He turned back to his book.

Hikaru suddenly got an idea, jumping up and causing Kaoru to fall, just for Tamaki to catch him and drop him again after getting a chomp on his forearm.

Kaoru padded back over to his brother, reaching up to grab his hand. This went on unnoticed by Hikaru who started babbling his idea, while using as many words as possible to make it seem smart.

'Kaoru?' he looked down, spotted him, and continued to babble, 'You have some sort of journal or diary or notebook or something, right? Maybe there's some information or something in that! Something that can help us?' Hikaru exclaimed and began forage enthusiastically into Kaoru's knapsack.

Kaoru blinked and then made a terrified face as he watched his brother give up on the knapsack and advance on him.

Hikaru grabbed his little brother, tugging at his army green jacket, undoing a couple of buttons as Kaoru struggled against him.

The other hosts watched in horror.

Haruhi put out her hand in an exasperated manner. 'What are you doing now?'

He ignored her as he finally got the jacket of the struggling child and a certain conspicuous notebook fell and slid a ways off.

Kaoru blinked, and blindly made a grab for it. But Hikaru got there first and snached it off the ground. He smirked at the horror stricken kid, waving the notebook around in pride. 'Hey, I taught you that hiding place, remember?'

Kaoru watched in utter disbelief and, strangely enough, terror as Hikaru began to open it. _No...cant...it would cause trouble for Boku-nii..._

This thought in mind, Kaoru launched himself at Hikaru, chomping down so hard on his arm that he dropped the notebook with shock. Kaoru then leaped onto the floor and hurriedly picked the book up. A smirk formed on his face after seeing the others shocked expression.

'Silly,' he giggled, sticking out his tongue with the prized notepad cluched to his chest.

Hikaru whimpered. 'Haruuuuuuuuuhi! He bit me!'

The girl was nonchalant. 'Serves you right; you were the one messing around with his personal stuff.'

The older Hitachiin frowned and now felt like retiring to Tono's emo corner. But sadly, the lord was already there because he was being ignored. So Hikaru instead decided to yell at anyone who appeared to be even vaguely interested to give him a plaster.

In this small space of time, Kaoru had hopped up beside Hunny at his table and was starting to eat some of the cake that was immediately offered to him. Kyoya turned to Haruhi, who was watching the small boy with what could only be described as pure fascination. 'I think I get it,' she mumbled quietly.

Kyoya let his mouth cock up in a barely noticeable, and exceedingly rare, smile. 'Lets here it then, shall we?'

She continued to watch the boy, scoff the cake that, if a few years older, he would've rejected. 'I think…Kaoru pretends. What I mean is….he ignores his own needs and emotions, and instead pays attention to Hikaru's; putting Hikaru's well-being before his own. As a child, he can't ignore these emotions…so naturally, turning into a child form of himself is like letting over a decade's worth of emotions out of him...'

Kyoya tipped his glasses and looked at Haruhi, a glint of respect shining in his eyes. 'Haruhi...' The girl turned her head to face him. 'You're not as socially dumb as you seem sometimes...'

-x-

_**Yumi- ^^ here's the chapter, and here you must realize who won the competition! So, a round of applause to QT Pie, who won this competition. So, if you're reading this, you can claim your prize anytime. Though...no one who I said's answers were good enough to receive a prize claimed one...so, claim one whenever you want...**_

_**Bob- thats because they dont want a stupid prize you idiot...**_

_**Yumi- (glare) I've had enough of him (goes to super unicorn candyfloss machine and presses a few buttons)**_

_**Oko- wah? H-how?**_

_**Yumi- I'll but you back in the plot when we need you there.**_

_**Oko- thank you to Mariel of fantasy for being an awesome beta as usual!**_

_**Yumi- now, to answer reviews...To Blaw- if you are still looking, you could check my favourite authors list; all but one has Hikaru Kaoru stories! and to ILY HUGZ- ^^' you now owe me a bran muffin**_

_**Oko- wah? We got over 50 reviews! (is happy)**_

_**Yumi- thanks to all the reviewers who gave us that many! We really appreciate it! and sayounara!**_


	13. Icecream Hika kun?

_**At Sixes and Seventeens-t h i r t e e n- icecream, hika-kun?**_

-x-

_It always the older one that gets blamed when the younger one nearly kills a man..._

_-X-_

_Kaoru didn't think his plan for Hikaru and Haruhi's first date through very well. He didn't make himself look sick with powder or chalk or anything and he didn't even act sick with Haruhi._

_Still Hikaru believed him. Either he trusted his brother far too much, or he was an idiot._

_Kaoru never stopped to think about it whether it was either – let alone both._

-x-

So for medical reasons, the Host Club meeting drew to a close, with incomprehensible cussing on Hikaru's behalf and Haruhi trying to cover Kaoru's ears whilst Tamaki covered hers, Mori doing the same to an oblivious cake eating Hunny (God only knows where they came from...since the two cousins weren't there for hosting). Kyoya tried to explain to Hikaru that when Kaoru bit him, he didn't even break the skin. But the older Hitachiin was having none of it, cursing the slightly scared child from hell and back.

Once the cussing had died down and, after much arguing, Hikaru got his entire arm wrapped in bandages.

Soon, Tamaki announced his leave, as did Mori, with Hunny in tow. Kyoya then grumbled, taking his stuff and exiting without farewell.

Haruhi slowly withdrew her hands from Kaoru's ears and immedietly the small boy glomped his brother. Hikaru pried his brother off of him, wary of what abuse he would receive next.

Kaoru's bottom lip wobbled. 'No hug Nii-san?'

Hikaru visibly double took, sighed, and allowed Kaoru to clamber on to his shoulders. Haruhi smiled. 'There's another fair this evening...' she started.

'In,' the older twin interrupted, 'beats a night babysitting.'

Kaoru froze with a hurt expression and quickly buried his face in his brothers hair.

Haruhi's expression hardened. 'Kaoru is coming.'

Hikaru blinked before replying, 'But I could always get the maids to look after him, or Mori-senpai or Hu-.'

Haruhi held up her hand, silencing him. 'Hikaru, stop being so Goddamn irresponsible! Look, you are not pawning him off on someone again, like last time. He's coming. And that's final.'

Kaoru's face resurfaced warily. 'I'm coming?'

His brother sighed, 'I guess...'

The boy beamed and giggled, 'Yay!'

Haruhi smiled at them – Kaoru with his delighted smile and Hikaru with his somewhat annoyed expression – it was cute. 'So I'll see you outside the market; right next to the last stall; at five thirty, alright?'

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and she left the room as both brothers packed up. She shut the door softly behind her, sighing slightly. _Is he ever going to realize?_ She thought,_ well, I guess I'll have to give him a little help..._

-x-

Hikaru held Kaoru's hand, tapping his foot impatiently. It was already six, and there was no sign of the tanuki look alike.

'Where's Tanu-chan?' Kaoru queried as Hikaru stifled a laugh at the nickname.

'Dun-?' he began, but was cut of with the blaring of 'Shamauna no yoru' Hikaru fumbled around for his phone, yanking it out of his trouser pocket and answering it. 'Haruhi?'

'Yeah,' she answered shakily, 'I don't feel good...'

He blinked, 'you're sick?'

'I-I just came up- I mean, down, yeah down, with…something! *cough* Go with Kaoru I can't go…Bye!' –beep...beep- the classic I-just-hung-up-on-you-what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it tone sounded as Hikaru wearily put his phone back in his pocket.

Hikaru sighed, glancing down at his confounded expressional little brother. 'Where do you wanna go, Kaoru?'

Kaoru's eyes lit up as he clenched Hikaru's hand tighter. 'I-I wan' icecream!' he giggled contently. Hikaru sighed, tugging the child's hand forward. It was going to be a hell long evening…

-X-

Haruhi stared silently at the phone. That was possibly the worst fake sick phone call in the history of fake sick phone calls. She prayed that just for this one Hikaru would be a complete idiot and fall for it.

She sighed, picking up her abandoned homework and proceeded to finish it.

Meh, she never did like those fairs much anyways...

-X-

Kaoru licked the icecream happily, little cherry blossoms floating in mid air around him. Hikaru had already swallowed his icecream, practically whole and was munching what remained of the cone. He watched Kaoru intently as his small tongue barely even dented the icy substance. He smiled softly. 'What do you wanna do next?'

Kaoru blinked, looking up at him wide-eyed. Then his gaze fluttered to the stall, which for some plot related reason was almost identical to the one from chapter seven. 'There,' he mumbled quietly, pointing at the stand.

Hikaru blinked, 'you want to throw baseballs at a couple of cans?'

Kaoru nodded and Hikaru sighed, 'okayyyyyy...'

Wandering over to the stall, Kaoru in hand, the older twin handed the money needed over to the man at the stall and gave Kaoru the balls. Three attempts later, he'd failed to even come close to hitting anything except the wall, prizes, and the bald man who owned the stall, who cussed uncontrollably until Hikaru apologized.

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru, who was glowering at the offending cans. 'Want another go?'

Kaoru blinked, then shook his head. 'You try!' the six year old giggled.

Hikaru tried to protest, but Kaoru had already snatched the coins out of his open palm, handing them with childlike innocence to the man with the throbbing head, who seemed to forget his pain and shoot the child a grin before handing the older twin the ammo.

Slowly, and very reluctantly, he aimed, fired and knocked off the top three cans.

Kaoru grinned happily, which kept his older brother going.

Somehow – for some reason, unknown to humans who didn't know too much about physics – the second ball Hikaru threw only knocked down the middle can of the remaining three. That left the two cans on either side.

Hikaru sighed. Just his luck. One ball and two cans. And the two cans were just half a meter away from each other.

In frustration, he flung the ball at the can on the left, knocking it down and bouncing the ball off the wall so it hit the stall owner's head again and...knocked over the remaining can.

Hikaru watched in shock as the man cussed at him again. The owner then turned and saw what had just happened, and allowed his mouth to hang open. Kaoru grinned, the cherry blossoms making another appearance. 'Bird please!' the little red head ordered with smirk, pointing at the phoenix stuffed animal.

-x-

Hikaru collapsed on the bench, exhausted from their latest excursion. Kaoru, with his quickly melting icecream and toy phoenix in tow, clambered onto his brother's lap. He positioned himself comfortably then began to lick the dribbles off the rim of the cone cheerfully.

Hikaru watched him with an inward smile. _He's being cute again...wait, 'again'? I've never found my brother cute before!_

His train of thought was soon interrupted by a pang of cold on his thigh. He glanced down to see an abandoned ice cream cone soaking into his jean's leg and Kaoru sleeping softly on the other. An unusual smile found its way on to his face. Not that he didn't usually smile but…this one just seemed different….Whatever, it wasn't like the way he was smiling really mattered.

The older Hitachiin sighed as he scooped the practically-melted ice cream cone off his leg and flung it to the ground. Then, somehow he picked his sleeping brother and managing not to wake him. Holding Kaoru safely in his arms, Hikaru slowly made his way home.

-x-

_**Yumi- *eating bran muffin from ILhugs* uphstate!**_

_**Bob- they can see that...**_

_**Oko- To Des- Thank you! ^^**_

_**To QT Pie-I'm nearly done, though I dont have access to a scanner for a bit, I'll have it done as soon as possible!**_

**_Yumi- Thankhs *swallows* for the reviews! And thank you to Mariel of Fantasy for being an awesome-tastic beta as usual! And sayounara! (next chapter up in a few days =D)_**


	14. Now we know about the pumpkin

_**-Sixes and Seventeens-f o u r t e e n- Now we know about the pumpkin-**_

-x-

_All fairytales should have a happy ending; even if real life doesn't._

_-x-_

_Hikaru thought fairytales were for babies, girls, sissies, the like. He grew out of needing a bedtime story by the time he was four years old. However, Kaoru didn't, but he never argued that he wanted a bedtime story either._

_That's probably why, as a high school student, he found console in Cinderella..._

-x-

'Hika-kun! Story!' Kaoru yelled, bouncing up and down on the mattress. Hikaru mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he been more careful in trying not to wake him? Why did he have to jog up the stairs? Because now Kaoru wasn't tired; in fact, he was the complete opposite. He was hyper.

Hikaru sighed as he sunk down onto the bedside, 'What story do you want?'

Kaoru grinned as he fell back onto the bed, 'make one up Hika-kun!'

The elder let out a deep sigh, trying to come up with a story. 'Okay, how about...once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a magical dragon?' he asked. Kaoru's eyes widened, shining with curiosity as he beckoned Hikaru to continue.

'But this dragon had anger issues, so for no reason whatsoever, he decided to attack the neighboring castle one night, and eat everyone there. But then he died of over consumption. The end, now get to sleep!'

Kaoru had a look of complete and utter shock etched on his face before it hardened into disbelief. 'Where's the happy ending?' he asked pathetically.

'That's life, kiddo. You don't always get happy endings,' Hikaru stated bluntly.

The younger's eyes welled up with tears. 'Buuut, Nii-san...' The small Hitachiin stuck out his bottom lip and let it quibble.

Hikru tried to resist the begging look, but to no avail. Giving in to Kaoru's look of despair combined with the honorific. 'Oh fine!' He huffed.

Kaoru smile then gave a giggle of content and hopped beneath the covers, waiting for the new story.

'_Once upon a time, there were two princes. And their family was pretty messed up, but we won't get into the details of the shadowed mother, the insane father, or cute sister or—_'

Kaoru blinked then snuggled under the covers more, his head mostly covered except for his eyes peeping out.

'_Anyways,' _Hikaru continued with a wave of his hand_, 'one day, for reasons unknown, the younger of the two princes was cursed—_'

The small Hitachiin's eyes began to droop.

'—_he turned a quarter of his usual size and less than half his age. The older prince was shock, and wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal.—_'

Kaoru willed for his eyes to open again, only to have them droop farther.

_'—he tried, the king tried, the whole messed up family tried to put him back to normal but—'_

The small boy's eyes closed.

Hikaru stopped. Kaoru was breathing softly, with his eyes closed. He smiled and was about to get up from the bed when Kaoru softly asked, '…where's the happy ending?...'

The older Hitachiin chuckled and pulled Kaoru's covers up higher. 'And somehow, they live happily ever after…'

Kaoru smiled. Soon his breathing was smooth and even; his petite form curled into the duvet.

Hikaru's smile softened. 'Somehow, Kaoru, somehow...' he whispered.

-x-

_Everything around him was white, with patches of...bleak, unknown colours. But Hikaru didn't care about that. What he cared about was the normal sized mirror image a few feet in front of him, head down, face masked by his bangs._

_'Kaoru!' he called out._

_Kaoru glanced up, his eyes meeting Hikaru's. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. 'Hikaru...,' he breathed as he took one step forward. Hikaru took twelve steps forward until he was directly in front of him._

_'Kaoru...I missed you...,' he mumbled softly as he pulled his twin in a tight embrace._

_'Figure it out,' Kaoru breathed in his ear in an equally hushed voice._

_Hikaru loosened their hug so he could look his brother in the eye. 'Huh, Kaoru, what do you mean?'_

_'What do you think it means?' Kaoru answered._

_'Kaoru,' he muttered, 'I don't understand...'_

_Kaoru's face was rapidly coming closer to his own, their noses almost brushing._

_'Figure it out,' he repeated, coming closer and closer to a blushing Hikaru. Closer and closer until-_

Hikaru woke up in a cold sweat, glancing down at his still chibi-fied brother who had attached himself intimately to his older brothers leg, meeping slightly in his slumber. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, blushing heavily and breathing hard.

_Figure what out... The reason to why I'm having dreams about kissing my brother?_

_-x-_

**_Yumi- =D Left'cha hanging!_**

**_Oko- 0_0_**

**_Bob-Thats nice_**

**_Yumi- Thank you everyone! I've hit 70 reviews (incredibly proud) Thank you so much!_**

**_Oko- Also, check Yumi's profile for random information about August and other stories (this one is excluded) updates for that month and requests and stuff ^^'_**

**_Yumi- Sayounara! And please review! (oh an thank you to Mariel of Fantasy for being awesome and beta'ing this!)_**


	15. Always blame your Mother

**_Yumi- next chapter is up!_**

**_Bob- Again, they can see that. Warn them._**

**_Yumi- Was going to, yeesh...This chapter has mild creepiness considering Kaoru's age. Yikes..._**

**_Oko- Also, check out Aesome August on our profile and maybe drop us a request in, aye? And thank you to Mariel of Fantasy for being awesome! As usual!_**

**_Yumi- To unicorn Pasta- We all believe in Hikaru! Go Go!_**

**_To QT Pie- Nearly done, just need a scanner and I'll have access in two weeks. That okay?_**

**_Sayounara~! _**

-x-

_**At Sixes And Seventeens-F i f t e e n-Always blame your Mother**_

-x-

_Hikaru's gonna blow his mind while attempting to understand half of that book..._

_-x-_

_Kaoru didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to fall into the horrifically,_ happy, _dreams he would have to indulge in for fear of waking up. Or sleep talking. He'd really be screwed it he _talked_ in his sleep too. As if he wasn't screwed enough already._

_He rolled on his side, stifling a laugh at the dozy, sleeping expression on Hikaru's face and smiled._

_Well, Hikaru was having a good night's sleep at least._

-x-

Hikaru's night – play-by-play:

Close his eyes.

Kaoru's face.

Open his eyes.

Kaoru's chibified, sleeping face.

Attempt to sleep again.

Kaoru coming closer.

Open his eyes again in distress.

Smother himself with a pillow while somehow not waking Kaoru up.

Shut eyes.

Kaoru's mouth millimeters from his.

Eyes shoot open.

Growl.

Give up on sleep.

And that's how Hikaru Hitachiin's night went.

-x-

"Hika-kun!" Kaoru yelled gleefully, leaping on his sleep deprived brother happily. "Have a good night?"

_You don't know the half of it..._"No, I didn't sleep very well."

Kaoru's bottom lip jutted out. "Too bad for you, Hika-kun! School now!" he did a muscle man pose that just looked adorable, not tough, on such a small child, grinning happily from ear to ear, "Lot'sa, lot'sa work for you and me today, Hika-kun! Oomph!" he fell down onto the mattress with over excitement-though why at the prospect of hard work, I don't know- still smiling happily with the little cherry blossoms dancing around his gleeful expression.

Hikaru chuckled, helping him off his face first position on the bed. "Yeah, we have to take over Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's act until you go back to normal, huh? And Haruhi's sick, so she wont be in today," he mused, Kaoru giggling at the rare thoughtful expression that adorned his older brother's face.

"Poor Tanu-chan! Poor Tanu-chan!" he chirped happily, latching onto Hikaru's neck, seemingly not noticing the blush that made its way across Hikaru's cheeks at the contact, causing him to involuntarily recall last night's dream escapades.

"Hika-kun?" Kaoru asked, bemused at the strange look on Hikaru's face. Suddenly Hikaru pulled his little brother's chin around forward, so he was eye to eye with the should-be-seventeen year old kid. Kaoru blinked in confusion as Hikaru, completely on auto pilot, began to close the gap between them, flushed and breathing fast.

Then Kaoru burst into tears.

To Hikaru's dismay, and then later utter thanks, Kaoru started bawling, pushing his brother away from him in complete fright and bewilderment. "I don't like it! No no no! I don' wanna! No no no!" he protested as Hikaru sat in confusion about why he just did that – or had nearly done that – and made the kid cry about it. He obviously wasn't comfortable with the close contact as a child either.

"Sorry."

Kaoru looked up in surprise, rubbing his eyes carefully. Hikaru was smiling, a bit sadly, down at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

The kid blinked a few times before grinning from ear to ear and jumping back up on the bed to hug Hikaru. "S'okay! S'okay Hika-kun! I'm okay Hika-kun! But Hika-kun?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"We're late for school again..."

And so, for the second time in two days, Hikaru got ready in record time

-x-

Kaoru was happy, Hikaru had noted, happily eating as much cake and ice cream as he could possibly consume; which was a lot. He sat up in his too high stool, legs kicking, as he ate cake while chirping to the guests who were cooing over him as he made a flawless Hunny-senpai.

Sadly, Hikaru was forced to sit still and not talk just to attempt an impersonation of Mori-senpai. So, he wasn't all that happy. But it gave him far too much time on his hands to think, something that happened rarely.

'_So... if I like Haruhi – which I must, I mean, Kaoru told me I did – why am I having dreams about Kaoru like that? I mean, really? Why? It doesn't make any sense? Ugh, I need help on this… Kyoya won't help me that's for sure...Tono'll just make it all worse by confusing me with narcissism. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't here and neither is Haruhi when you need her. Ugh...'_

Suddenly, a vague memory of some book Kaoru had him trying to read in middle school shot through his head. There was something about interpretation of dreams in that, right? He stood up, finally catching the attention of the cooing girls, and picked Kaoru up, tossing the protesting child over his shoulder easily.

"Hika-kun! My cake!" he complained, wriggling with no avail.

"Kyoya," Hikaru stated at the demon lord, who hadn't glanced up from his laptop at the sound of his name, "I'm leaving now, with Kaoru."

"Why?" came the blunt response, over the complaints of Tamaki and all Kaoru's newly acquired fans.

"Stuff. Bye." With that, Hikaru picked up the paper plate with the half eaten cake on it and carried it and Kaoru out to where the limo was always waiting. _'Sorry about that guys, but I have some psychological researching to do...man that sounds weird coming from me...'_

-x-

Hikaru left Kaoru in the kitchen subtly occupied with his phoenix, the rest of the cake and a huge bowl of ice cream that was definitely going to wreck his appetite before dinner, and went in search of the book in his and Kaoru's room.

Come on, Kaoru couldn't have too many psychological books, could he?

No. He didn't have many. But he did happen to have two. Freud, and Jung. Now, the one Hikaru should've been looking for, was the Jung one. The one that would've told him that dreams are dreams. But no, he found the Freud one first.

_A dream is a (disguised) fulfillment of a (suppressed or repressed) wish._

Hikaru dropped the book on the bed, sighing with his head in his hands. "Haruhi," he said to himself as he got comfortable on the bed. He knew he was going to be sitting there awhile. "You better be in tomorrow..."


	16. Haruhi knows best!

_**At sixes and seventeens-S i x t e e n- Haruhi knows best?**_

-x-

_He picked a right one to ask..._

_-x-_

_Kaoru sucked in a breath of air, not sure he wanted to click the 'submit' button and learn he answer to the question he'd been asking himself so long. He lead his shaking hand back down to the mouse, convincing himself that this stupid Quizilla site was only for fun anyways and the results weren't to be taken seriously or anything and-_

_100%_

_His forehead met with his desk. Damn it._

_-x-_

Haruhi Fujioka really _hated _missing - or skipping, in this case - any school. She needed all the education she could get to remain in Ouran and remain top of the class. Her scholarship depended on her being an ace student. She wanted to be here, not at some basic education school without a high chance of college scholarship.

That's why she was going to _murder _Hikaru Hitachiin.

Because, you see, if she was so sick that she couldn't go to the commoner fair, she was expected to be absent from school, or he'd get suspicious. So she had to miss a day of school. And oh God she hated him for that. But there was a possibility that he wouldn't even notice, knowing Hikaru.

She arrived at the gates of Ouran, scanning the yard for any sign of the elder Hitachiin and—

"Haruuuuuuuuuhi!"

She was easily knocked to the ground by a stammering ball of ginger hair in an Ouran uniform with a small child under his arms and landing beneath her, scowling. He was pathetically trying to pick Kaoru - who was now wailing because he scraped his knee - up off the commoner while he himself tried to get up. Kaoru sniffled.

"What do you want Hikaru?" she sighed, dusting herself off as she stood up. He flailed around for a few minutes, giving Haruhi plenty of time to ruffle Kaoru's hair in a comforting way and put a handy bandage on his scrape. Earning the girl a wide smile from the small boy.

"I-I need to speak with you about stuff!" he finally managed to choke out between desperate pants, hoping to even out his breathing.

Haruhi looked questioningly at the small child by her side, who shrugged. "Hika-kun been real strange for a while now," he giggled, sticking out his tongue at his older brother, "But then again, he's silly all the time!"

"Harsh, Kaoru, harsh," Hikaru chuckled weakly while hoisting the child up onto his shoulders, smiling softly at the gleeful laugh.

Haruhi sighed. "Talk to me about this at lunch," she told him, "I'll make an excuse for why you're late and just go bring Kaoru to elementary school. Shoo!"

-x-

Lunch time came too fast for the raccoon look-alike and she was attacked and kidnapped by the elder Hitachiin. She sighed. She was used to being dragged by two sets of identical arms, but her weariness and the forming bruises from that morning disabled her to even attempt to fight him off and say she could walk perfectly fine by herself.

She was tossed haplessly into the third music room before the door slammed shut behind them. She was soon bombarded with screams of frustration and shaking shoulders and a panicking Hitachiin twin. She sighed, rubbing her now paining ears before asking, "What is it Hikaru?"

"I-I-I!" he flushed, flailing his arms around, "I kissed Kaoru!"

Haruhi gaped. "You what? He's six! Hikaru!"

Hikaru double took, sweat dropped and face palmed all in one go before stating: "Not really. I dreamt it. And it was big Kaoru too," he shook his head, "And you're completely missing the point."

Haruhi sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Well," he started, scratching his head awkwardly, flushing a bit more, "He was standing a few feet away and I went over to him and he told me to 'figure it out' but I wasn't sure what that meant and when I tried to ask him what it meant…he kissed me!"

Haruhi stared before stating bluntly, "He kissed you, not the other way around. I don't see any problem." She then took up her bag, throwing it on to her back carelessly and made her way to the door, and away from the now wailing twin.

"But Haruuuuuhi! I didn't pull away! And what am I meant to figure out! And why would he just kiss me! And what kind of colour is blankness anyways? And—"

Without warning, a sheet of glossy magazine paper was thrust into his face. From the bright colors, flowery text and cutesy images, he could tell it was taken from a girl's magazine.

Haruhi sighed, "There." Hikaru took the magazine. "Mei gave it to me, and God knows why I still have it, because it's obviously faulty, but you might as well give it a go."

Hikaru read over it, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning several shades of red before deciding on scarlet. "W-what? You think _this _will help me?"

Haruhi blinked before opening the door and simply saying, "You never do any work in English class anyway. Take that there."

-x-

By the end of the day, Haruhi was sneakily trying her best to get to the third music room and away from the shell shocked Hitachiin who hadn't enough brain cells left after all the mind freak that had occurred within the last week to remember that his little brother was probably waiting for him to pick him up from the elementary school.

But, alas, she didn't escape and was pulled back by him, who'd now gained control of his body again and had somehow managed to save what little brain cells he left. His eyes were eerily wide as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking them somewhat.

"Haruuuuuuuhi," he said, his voice sounding somewhat paranormal.

"Yes?"

"Please, please, pleeeeease tell me that quiz didn't work for you either!"

"..."

"…It worked, didn't it?"

-x-

_**Yumi- Poor Hikaru...**_

_**Bob- Sighs, To QT Pie, it'll be up by the end of the school week, with luck.**_

_**Oko- Thank you very much to Mariel of Fantasy for beta-ing.**_

_**Yumi- ^^ sayounara!**_


	17. Oh the rocks and the plot devices

_**Sixes and Seventeens -s e v e n t e e n - Oh the rocks and plot devices**_

-x-

_The rock is magical- it's purer than you!_

-x-

_One day, Hikaru hugged Haruhi._

_It wasn't anything big or anything- nothing like the molestation Tamaki made it out to be. It was just a hug; a loose drape of the arms around the small brunette's shoulders and his hot cheek pressed up against hers awkwardly. It wasn't anything big for anyone who didn't know Hikaru Hitachiin._

_But everyone in the host club had noticed one strange thing about the act of- unwanted- affection. That Kaoru hadn't once looked up from his book, and did not join in on the invasion of personal space._

-x-

"Oko-chan?"

The little girl looked up at Kaoru, who stood over her and her precious rock with wonder in his eyes. "Yeah, Kaoru-kun?" she answered, cocking her head to one side, blinking rapidly then as the young redhead reached out to pet the rock she was sitting on.

"Why do you like this rock so much," he questioned, quickly pulling his hand away as he saw the horrified look his was being given, "What?"

"The rock," she pondered, back to her cheery self once the rock had been left untouched by foreign hands once again, "Is only a mere plot device like myself. Kinda like a hill, you know? Both of us. Me and the rock. Hills together..."

No, Kaoru did not know. He didn't understand how Oko nor the rock were anything like hills. Neither of them were huge and covered in grass; well, except for the soles of Oko's runners and the occasional lump of moss finding its way onto the largish stone.

"I get it," he lied. Oko grinned; letting him know that she didn't believe it for a minute.

"Come on, Kaoru-kun," she chuckled, getting up off the tarmac and dusting of the fluffy knees of her worn out tights, "Its time for class." As if on cue, the bell rang, piercing through the shouts of the other grade schoolers and bringing back a melancholy feel to the children.

Kaoru sighed.

-x-

Hikaru forcefully dragged Haruhi into the third music room, ignoring her protests that she had to go to her locker before host activities. Panting, he gently shoved her down onto one of the seats, and then proceeded to pace in front of her, his pointer finger pressed up against his forehead.

He chuckled lightly, which made Haruhi think he needed his head tested, for the twenty-fifth time since she'd met him. "Hah, Haruhi," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head in complete denial, "You see, that magazine _has _to be wrong! I mean, it _can't _be that! It's ridiculous!"

Haruhi sighed. "Mei said it works," she remarked.

"Mei is talking bull again!"

Haruhi scowled at the impolite way Hikaru was talking about her friend, "Hikaru!"

"Well, it's true," he huffed, looking away with a childish pout settling in.

-x-

"Oko-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah?" the girl answered.

He cocked his head to one side, staring the older girl up and down, making her decidedly uncomfortable. "What is a plot device," he asked innocently, his hands balled into fists as they were stuffed into his shorts pockets, "And why do you need to be one?"

Oko sighed before turning to him and replying simply, "You'll understand when you grow up again."

He blinked, pouting to make it obvious that he wasn't satisfied with that answer. He sighed, knowing that his attempt in being cute was futile and decided to ask more questions instead. "Can you tell me when Hika-kun's coming this time as well?" he asked.

"He's not." She answered bluntly.

Kaoru blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

"He's not coming," she said, turning around as she stood up to loom over him slightly, making him feel even more vertically challenged than he already was; "So you need to give me this," she said, tugging at his schoolbag.

"But _why_?" he wailed, holding onto his schoolbag for dear life.

"Because I'm a plot device," came the simple reply, "And you are one hell of an annoying side character."

"Side character?" he whimpered, finally giving in to the relentless pulling and giving her his satchel. She took it and like a flash began to empty things around the gravel, to his horror. "But! They're mine!" he wailed, trying to pick them up and stop them getting dirty. She simply pulled them away again and threw them even more harshly in the dirt.

"You won't need them anymore," she retorted, desperately trying not to give in to the pitiful looks on his face. "And stop looking at me like that! It's distracting..."

Kaoru dropped the look; it wasn't like he needed books anyway. He was to busy wanting Hika-kun to come whisk him away and get him ice cream rather than think about 'if you add 3 to you get 45'. "So," he said, now with a gleeful expression, "Does that mean Boku-nii is coming back?"

"You could say that, yes."

She shoved the phoenix bird and the journal- Kaoru hoped she hadn't read it, blushing- into his arms. "You don't need the rest of the stuff." A sigh. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Kaoru-kun, but at exactly ten past three, open the doors to the third music room."

"Huh," he questioned, petting the phoenix lightly, "Why? Shouldn't I wait for Hika-kun?"

"Like I said," Oko said, sighing, "He's not coming. Just go."

Kaoru grinned, little blossoms skipping around him. "Okay!" he cheered, turning around to find his own way to the high school department. Looking over to bid his farewell to the little girl who had stolen his school books, he found himself staring at an empty playground with one lone rock in the center.

-x-

"You really don't believe me, do you?" Haruhi said, sighing as she flopped back on the seat.

"Is there really no way it could be wrong?" he asked, his eyes pleading with hers, desperate for her to tell him that is was all some prank to get revenge for freshman year's Halloween or something. But he got no inkling of humor in her eyes.

"Its not about the quiz, Hikaru," she replied, "It's about common sense. And, if you have any, that will tell you the answer; you never needed that quiz. It was just to put you on the right track."

He blinked and she stared unwaveringly back. He scuffed his shoe. "I understand," he mumbled, almost indecipherable. She smiled sadly, getting up and patting him on the back, eyes widening in surprise as he clung onto her like a leech, quivering slightly.

"I don't want this Haruhi," he choked, shaking his head and making his chin stick into her shoulder, "I never wanted this. I never even thought of this happening and I'm so sorry..."

"For what," she asked gently.

"This is like cheating on you; mentally, huh?" he whimpered.

She blinked, utterly confused. "How can you cheat on me?" she asked, bemused, "It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything..."

He pulled away, a look of horror etched across his face. "What?" he exclaimed, flailing his arms around at her absolutely blunt statement, "But you-y-you! What?" He shook his head, bits of his red hair splaying everywhere, "No! Wah!"

"Wait, did you think we were together or something," she asked, completely blunt that just made it sink in worse.

"Uh, yeah!"

She chuckled at his expression of mortification, getting his shoulders to pull him forward again into a loose hug, having her looking directly at the door. "Ah, sorry about that, Hikaru."

The door opened and Haruhi let a little gust of breath escape her mouth in a whistle. Hikaru didn't turn. And Kaoru just stood in the doorway as the clock struck three ten.

"H-Hika-kun?"

-x-

**_Yumi- Dun dun..wait, when did Oko leave?_**

**_Bob- Uhm, a while ago..._**

**_Yumi- *brings Oko back* Jeez kid, stop runnin' away or I'll ground you!_**

**_Oko- *looks away* sowy...and thank you to Mariel of Fantasy for beta-ing this!_**

**_Yumi- And sorry to QT Pie; your pictures are finished, I'm just scatterbrained...they will be up by the next chapter..._**

**_Bob- Uhm, sayounara?_**


	18. The science of vertical challangedness

**_Yumi- ^^ here's the next chapter~_**

**_Bob- Yes...to QT Pie, she has the freaking drawings done, she just forgets to upload them..._**

**_Yumi- ^^' next chapter, promise, cross my heart_**

**_Oko- Sayounara!_**

**_Yumi- (when the hell did you get back?)Thanks to Mariel of Fantasy for Beta-ing this for me~_**

**_-x-_**

**_Sixes and Seventeens -e i g h t e e n- The science of vertical challenged-ness_**

-x-

_To you who scored more than eighty points in this test..._

-x-

_Kaoru sighed. It couldn't have been right, it wasn't right and there was no need to worry about it being right._

_It wasn't right._

_It couldn't possibly be right._

_He gave a shaky laugh. Of course not! He hit himself mockingly on the forehead for being so stupid. Those tests were made by teenage girls for teenage girls. Of course it wasn't going to work for him under his _peculiar _circumstances. No way!_

_But then again, he thought, stopping in front of the public school that a certain made up, love doctor wannabe attended, it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion..._

_-x-_

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, "How did you get here?" She looked at the little Hitachiin with confusion.

"I walked," came the reply.

Something was wrong with his voice. It wasn't coming out like he wanted it to; nonchalant and uncaring like Boku-nii's. He couldn't make it like he didn't care. He was shaking, horrible thoughts swarming his innocent mind at the sight of seeing his big brother show affection to someone that wasn't him; to his big brother not even turning around when he called him; to his big brother _ignoring _him.

He shook again. Resistance against the shivering was completely futile.

"I can walk, you know," he continued, willing his voice not to shake along with his shoulders and knees. Why wouldn't Hika-kun look at him? All he wanted was for him to look at him.

No.

He didn't want him to just look at him. He wanted him to smile at him, hug him like he was hugging Tanu-chan at that precise moment.

"You know that, right, Hika-kun?" he pressed, desperation leaking into his whine.

And Hikaru turned to him and smiled.

Kaoru's breath hitched.

His smile was so _forced_. It wasn't a real smile. A real smile looks genuine, like you are genuinely happy to see the person you're smiling at. His smile was fake and stupid and as useless as if he hadn't smiled at all and maybe Kaoru would've preferred he didn't even try to smile.

He wasn't happy to see him?

Hika-kun didn't want him here.

No that it was brought to light, didn't all Hika-kun's smiles look fake? When he asked for ice cream or when he wanted to play; he was always given such a faux smile. How had he not noticed before.

"Kaoru, did you come here all by yourself?" Big brother was asking the obvious with the equally obvious big _fake _smile on his face.

Big brother had never wanted him around.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Big brother was continuing.

Big brother didn't love him.

"Kaoru answer me!" Why was big brother even bothering to talk?

Big brother hated him.

"Hikaru! Stop pressuring him! Kaoru, are you alright?" Tanu-chan didn't love him either; did she? That was okay.

Kaoru jolted as he felt warm tears trickle down his face, staining his cheeks. Hikaru's eyes were widening, his arms stopping midway to touch his small shoulders. Haruhi watched in dismay as Hikaru's hand only just brushed off the corner of Kaoru's grade school uniform before Kaoru jumped, pacing backwards, slowly, stumbling.

"No!" Kaoru choked, shaking his head furiously, "Don't!"

Hikaru blinked again before smiling another one of those pathetically fake smiles; making Kaoru choke on his tears even more. "Kaoru, stop your crying, I need to tell you something important."

Kaoru shook his head again, backing out the door, ducking under his fringe. "Don' wanna listen!"

Hikaru stared slowly, waiting futilely for Kaoru to calm, but he didn't. "Come on, hear me out!"

"I _hate_ you!"

The words came out before Kaoru's childlike mind could even comprehend what he was saying and he was out the door before he could even feel his feet move. He flew down the hall as fast as his small body could carry him, his balled up fists tugging at his eyes, willing the hopeless tears to stop.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled after him, watching in dismay as he disappeared down and around the corner.

And, before Haruhi could tell him what to do next, he finally figured it out for himself. He ran.

_( _**_Your chest hurts when you think about this person_**_)_

Hikaru caught his breath, chasing around the corner, taking the next right running. Anywhere, everywhere, just to find Kaoru.

No...his chest was only hurting because he was worried, that's all...

( _**If this person is happy, you are happy **_)

_Kaoru had flushed. Of course he was happy that Hikaru was happy._

_Thats what twins do, right?_

( **_When he smiles, you feel like crying_** )

Hikaru gritted his teeth, stopping as a girl he barely recognized pointed the way for him and he turned on his heel, having been going the wrong way.

He smiles at stupid things, so I get frustrated. It doesn't mean anything. It's only stupid because it wasn't him!

( **_You distinguish his voice better than other peoples_** )

_"Kaoru, what are you doing?"_

_He tossed the article in the rubbish quickly, but not before it came to his mind that he was in a whole store full of people, and Hikaru was seven feet away._

_"Nothing."_

( **_You think This person is respectable in many aspects _**)

Hikaru sandwiched his head between his two hands as he ran, shaking it desperately. No!

Respect was mutual. Kaoru respected him like a big brother even though the younger acted like the older so the older could respect the younger equally. They were twins; that was how it worked! This stupid quiz just couldn't be right.

It didn't know him. It couldn't know him.

( _**You want to become this person's strength **_)

'_I thought I was!' _Hikaru thought bitterly. But if Kaoru was running away from him, then he didn't trust him or something.

And he didn't like that.

He liked it the way it was before.

_'Oh God...'_

( **_To You who scored_** )

Hikaru ran to the main doors. One look at two guys hanging at it. Two nods from them and he burst through the doors.

( **_More than eighty points on this test_** )

'_No no no no no, oh God, where is he?'_

It wasn't true. It was a lie. He didn't want to believe it.

He kept running, and would until he found him.

( _**Congratulations!: You're in love! **_)

**"Kaoru!"**


End file.
